Sugar Sunset
by kelpiie
Summary: She crossed the blue cat's path. What happens now? oneshot. c:


Short author's note.

The ages are a slight bit twinged. It's a one shot, though, so it's not much of a big deal. C:

Amu: 16 (going on 17 in a month)

Ikuto: 17

_Enjoy!_

Amu walked faster and faster away from her school, looking at the ground. Behind her were the shouts and squeals from all the girls.

"It's summer! Yaaaay!" they would rejoice. Amu walked faster after each outburst.

Her summer? That didn't include any "fun". Yaya is off to Disneyland with her family, Rima's staying at her summer home in Hawai'i, Tadase's going to a workout camp (he says it's to become "stronger"), Kukai's off at soccer camp, Nagihiko was practicing his dance 24/7 for the championships in Tokyo. Amu was totally alone.

She kept walking. Ahh, she had forgotten one person – Ikuto. Not like she cared, though; her and Tadase were a "thing", according to the entire student body. Tadase had asked Amu for one date, and the two were immediately deemed as boyfriend and girlfriend, a rumor started by the Guardians themselves.

Little did Amu know, deep inside, she did like Ikuto. Not a smidge, no; but not enough for Amu to know her feelings. She'd kept them bottled up inside for the sake of Tadase. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to stop to find out.

Amu was lost in her thoughts, and she encountered a lean shadow that was cast on the sidewalk. Before she could stop herself, she walked right into the source, whom would be no other than Ikuto. He stood there, one hand on the wall, the other hanging by his waist, his feet crossed in a relaxed manner.

"Excuse me." Amu said bluntly, pretending she didn't see the gorgeous being in front of her. She tried to push her way around him, but he already had a grip on her with his limp arm.

"Not so fast, Strawberry," Ikuto leaned towards her nose. "Utau told me to pick you up." He leaned closer, until Amu could smell his breath. It smelled like a mixture of sweet berries and crisp mint.

It was delicious.

Utau! Amu had _totally_ forgotten that she had plans with Utau all summer! How could she have forgotten? She felt really bad about only thinking about her Guardian friends.

"O-oh! I.. I forgot!" Amu stopped in her resistance to Ikuto's grasp. "I have to… get my stuff at my home!"

She started to run, but Ikuto grabbed her again. "I'll take you." He dangled keys in front of her.

"When did _you _ get a car?" Amu asked. She did not trust Ikuto with a car, much less any vehicle that he could steer!

"It's not a car," Ikuto winked. He motioned towards a motorcycle, painted black.

"It's… gorgeous," Amu said. She walked towards it robotically. Ikuto handed her a helmet which she remotely put on. Just as she was about to settle herself behind Ikuto, she got a text.

From: Tadase

Hey Amu. Just checkin that u are ok. Xoxo Tadase

_Honestly… he's trying to become more manly and he uses xoxo like a girl?_

Amu smacked herself. Did she really just think that? He was her boyfriend! Well, at least she thought. Apparently he did.

"Who's that? Kiddy prince?"

"Five years and you still call him that," Amu steamed. She stood there awkwardly as Ikuto sat on his bike.

She wasn't sure what to do. Was… was she supposed to hold on to him like they do in the movies?

"Are you going to get on, or do I have to carry you on?" Ikuto snickered, getting of his motorcycle. He put his hands around Amu's waist and lifted her right onto the seat, then positioned himself at the bars.

"Hold on tight," Ikuto said, and he revved the bike; soon he was off. The sun was beginning to set, and it cast shades of orange and yellow across the sky. Amu thought it was beautiful; it was just like a dream.

She found herself hugging Ikuto's waist, leaning her head against his back – she was so comfortable and at peace she could care less. Once she realized what she was doing, though, she immediately perked her head up and looked away as if nothing happened. She heard Ikuto snicker.

She saw her house pass by.

"I-Ikuto! We passed my house!" Amu said, yelling in his ear. Ikuto didn't answer. "Ikuto!"

The sky turned shades of purple now. Amu realized they were nearing a beach. A beach? She never knew it existed. She was far away from her house now, at least a mile or two.

Ikuto stopped near a tree and lifted Amu off his motorcycle. She put her helmet down and turned to Ikuto.

"You idiot! My house is back _there!"_ she stomped.

Without a word, Ikuto took her hand and led her towards the sand.

"I-Ikuto! I need… to…" Amu was caught off guard. The sunset was simply _beautiful._ The shades caught her eye and made the ocean look like a sea of gold. She joined Ikuto and sat near him, leaning on her hands with her knees propped up.

"Ikuto, this is gorgeous," Amu said. "Why is no one else at this beach?"

"Only a few people know about this beach," Ikuto grinned. "They call it the Shore of Love."

Amu blushed, her color matching the glistening shades of red in the sunset. "Wh-why are we here?" She found herself looking into Ikuto's eyes. They were so deep, yet so welcoming, as they stared at Amu.

Ikuto was starstruck. Why couldn't she be his? Her eyes matched the golden sun, her hair blew slightly with the warm breeze. Everything about her seemed flawless. Why did he take her here? He didn't know, but he was going to savor it until Amu freaked out again.

Amu leaned into Ikuto. She smiled at the sunset as it began to draw closer to the ocean.

Ikuto put his arm around Amu, and leaned his head on her's. It was the perfect moment, until…

"Oh! I forgot to answer Tadase-kun!" Amu quickly withdrew her phone from her pocket. "Let's see…"

Just then, Ikuto snatched her phone and tossed it to his side. Amu straightened herself.

"Hey! He-will-get-worried!" she said as she tried to grasp her phone. She reached over when she felt his lips on hers.

Her eyes started to close, and she could see out of the corners of her eyes the sun giving off it's final glisten before joining the water. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Ikuto held her hand to his cheek as Amu slowly put her hand on his neck. It was an amazing kiss; it wasn't forced, but it wasn't light either. It was perfect. Neither of them had experienced anything so wonderful before. Not Ikuto with any one, not Amu with Tadase.

They broke apart, and Amu opened her eyes to see the night sky, stars glimmering above. She looked at Ikuto to see him smiling.

_A smile? From Ikuto?_

Amu giggled. It was so cute. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to just tackle him to the sand with a hug. Ikuto fell backwards, and Amu started laughing, nuzzling his neck. Ikuto threw his arms around her and squeezed her in a hug.

"I-Ikuto! Too tight!" she was still laughing. Ikuto smirked.

"How about another—" just then Amu kissed him. It only lasted a couple of seconds, and then she rolled off of him, and lay there in the sand with him.

"This.. was amazing," Amu grinned. She knew Tadase and her weren't _really_ boyfriend and girlfriend. Heck, they hadn't even gone on their "date" yet. Tadase was a bit of a coward when planning a time, and they still hadn't gotten to it.

"I know," Ikuto said. "Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?" she said, elated with happiness.

"Your lips taste like sugar."

She didn't answer, only closed her eyes to savor the moment.

"It's sexy."

"Ikuto! You little pervert!" Amu started doing her usual overreacting-shout that Ikuto thought was simply adorable as he reached up and nibbled her ear. Amu squeaked. "PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT…." She repeated over and over. She started to run around in the sand, screaming and laughing at the same time. At last, tired, she plopped back down again, leaning into his shoulder. For a minute, everything was great.

"Hey… Ikuto?"

"What now?"

"…What about Utau?"

_The End! _

_Hm, it was about time I updated my Fanfiction. I would recommend you add this story to your alerts, JUST INCASE I decide to make a sequel or such. _

_Thanks for reading; your reviews mean A LOT to me! _

_xoxo_


End file.
